Libre
by L-Kenobi
Summary: AU. Porque las cosas podían cambiar en menos de un minuto. Ahora lo sabía con seguridad Finnick. Regalo para Maesi Robyn.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTA:** Gracias Maesi, por darme más días para subir el reto e_e. Sí estuvo un poco complicado esta vez, pero no he fallado. Así que tomé únicamente la idea que me diste y la alteré. Espero que te guste de todo corazón, te quiero demasiado.

* * *

Él no era un hombre que se considerará religioso; él no creía en esas cosas que las personas del Capitolio llamaban "milagros"; él no creía que por ir a hincarte a una banca frente a una imagen las cosas en tu vida iban a mejorar. Creyó en esas cosas cuando lo vendieron como un esclavo sexual, pero nada ocurrió, hasta la fecha seguía forjando esa profesión, aún le faltaban dos años para finalmente completar y pagar su libertad.

Él era el hombre más cotizado en ese entorno, pero lastimosamente recibía muy poca paga y los precios para la libertad eran muy elevados. No sufría de hambre, tenía un lugar en dónde vivir, tenía ropa, tenía un automóvil que le fue regalado, ese si se lo pudo quedar por insistencia de la mujer que cada semana paga por él, para enojo de Snow, quien ya tenía un auto viejo.

Volviendo al tema de que no era un hombre religioso, tenía años que no pisaba una iglesia, siempre las evadía y les sacaba la vuelta. En las iglesias del Capitolio sólo las personas más poderosas podían pagar de una ceremonia, dejando de lado las tradiciones de los distritos… pero claro, en el Capitolio era muy, muy distinto. A veces extrañaba tanto su viejo hogar, las ganas de volver al mar, cazar, sacar el viejo tridente de su padre, tantas cosas que dejó en el pasado y que ahora extrañaba. ¿Algún día volvería?

Pero no se iba a desconcentrar, volvía al tema de la iglesia y sus ceremonias, personas como él que trabajaban como acompañantes nunca iban a esas ceremonias, solamente llegaban asistir a las fiestas, para comer, beber y utilizar alguna de las habitaciones para tener sexo, ya que normalmente se celebraban en fincas. Pero recibió una invitación de Kelu Meizte, una vieja clienta que le triplicaba casi la edad, la recordaba con cariño, ella nunca le pidió tener sexo solamente que le hiciera compañía y escuchará sus historias de infancia. Así que aquella anciana le salvó de tener sexo con mujeres ricas e insatisfechas, pero nunca le prestó dinero para comprar su libertad.

La rechazó la primera vez que lo invito, pero ella le dijo que asistir a la iglesia le haría un bien y seguramente las cosas iban a cambiar y algún milagro le iba a ocurrir.

Una boda.

Iba a asistir a una de esas bodas superficiales entre millonarios que antes de cumplir el año ya se estarían divorciando, el hombre dejaría a la mujer sin un penique y seguramente ella lo demandaría acusándole de tantas cosas como maltrato, infidelidad, sacarían pruebas y sería todo un show y un buen episodio para Caesar Flickerman, el mayor chismoso de todo el Capitolio.

No tenía ganas de asistir, pero dio su palabra, y él siempre cumplía, así que ahora solamente tendría que dar una vuelta y llegar a la dirección en que su ubicaba la Iglesia. Busco un lugar para estacionarse, dándose cuenta que habían muchos lugares vacíos, sobre todo cerca de dónde estaba la gran entrada, de dónde salían los novios y cientos de personas los festejaban lanzandoles cosillas blancas.

Revisó su reloj, era temprano. Tomó la invitación que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, la sacó de su sobre, repasó la dirección, nombres, fiesta, ceremonia, hora, firmas, todo. Miró la hora de nuevo, apenas habían pasado diez minutos del inicio, pero no vio a los típicos agentes de la paz, las puertas de la iglesia no estaban cerradas, algo muy extraño debió haber pasado.

Tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber qué es lo que había ocurrido, así que se estacionó en el primer lugar que tuvo a la vista, cerró las puertas con seguro y caminó deprisa hasta la entrada de la iglesia.

Se detuvo al llegar al umbral.

Era muy notorio que el lugar se encontraba completamente vacío. ¿Y la boda? ¿Dónde estaban los dichosos novios? ¿Los invitados? ¿El hombre que oficializaba la boda? Nadie desperdiciaba tanto en una ceremonia que no se llevaba a cabo. Pero el lugar estaba decorado, todos los diseños eran de color blanco, los ventanales brillaban con el sol atravesándolos… era una imagen muy bonita, como para sentarte en una de las bancas y escuchar todo lo que decían.

Inspeccionó el lugar, tentado a sacar el teléfono móvil que se compró hace tiempo y llamar a su acompañante, pero le pareció que sería de mala educación, en todo caso ella debería haberle avisado que quizás la hora era la incorrecta y le dio la invitación equivocada o algo, un error que a él no le notificaron.

Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando la vio.

Una mujer, sentada en una de las bancas de mero adelante.

Era la novia. Fácil de reconocer por el extravagante vestido que llevaba encima, debió de haberse quitado el velo, ya que lo tenía a un lado de ella, pudo ver el peinado que era más sencillo, rizos con una trenza de por medio, una pequeña tiara sobre su cabeza. Silencio absoluto, no había sollozos, no había personas. Sólo él y ella. No conocía a la novia, pero sin embargo su nombre lo leyó: _**Katniss Everdeen.**_ Ella iba a casarse con Plutarch Heavensbee, un tipo despreciable que caía mal con solo verle el rostro.

¿Dónde estaba aquel viejo? Mientras pensaba en eso, iba acercándose poco a poco hasta ella.

—¿Y la boda? —Le preguntó sin pensar a la mujer.

Ella no lo miró.

—Te habrás dado cuenta que no se llevó a cabo —Finnick no detectó la tristeza en su voz, siquiera lloraba y mira que en un día tan especial como ese las mujeres arman todo un escándalo.

Ella levantó la mirada y la encontró sonriendo, lo cual se le hizo aún más extraño, incluso sus ojos brillaban de completa felicidad. ¿Qué es lo que ocurría? Pero mientras miraba su rostro se dio cuenta que era una joven muy hermosa, maquillada con exactitud sin exagerar, sus bonitos ojos grises resplandecían, sus carnosos labios pintados de un color discreto, las joyas estaban de sobra, pero mira que hacían un bonito juego con el vestido.

¿Qué le pasaba al idiota de Plutarch para no casarse con ella?

— _Idiota_ —Él jamás dejaría a una chica tan hermosa como ella ahí, aunque no pudiera ofrecerle mucho.

—¿Dónde está él que iba a ser tu esposo?

—Murió.

Finnick abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no pudo detener la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Y porque no estás en dónde debería…?

—Porque hoy soy finalmente libre —Contesto y una gran sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro.

Y lo entendió.

Katniss seguramente también trabajaba del mismo modo que él, sólo que debía estar una alguna de las otras _sucursales_ que tenía Snow por todo el Capitolio. El único medio para zafarte por completo era que te comprarán para casarte con el hombre que siempre pagaba por ti, no era muy común. Y como siempre recordaba: la libertad era muy cara. No era común que los hombres con reputación se casarán con una _"cualquiera"_ pero en el negocio que trabajaban era muy discreto y no muchos conocían esos medios para operar.

Y Katniss ahora era libre.

Pagaron por su libertad y se salvó de un matrimonio forzado.

—Todo puede cambiar en menos de un minuto —habló ella y miró hacía la entrada—. Podré caminar hasta el final y nadie me va a detener, volver a mi hogar, ser libre.

—Felicidades —Finnick le dijo sinceramente, esperando que ella le regalará otra sonrisa.

—Gracias —No fue decepcionante—. Tengo tantas ganas de correr… olvidar todo y… —Se llevó una mano a su boca, calmando sus palabras—. Espera, ¿Tú no eres pariente de…?

—¡Oh, no! —Le contestó de inmediato—. Entiendo que en tu estado eufórico te hayas olvidado de las precauciones —le regaló una sonrisa, esperando que fuera de confianza—. No te preocupes, yo vengo del mismo lugar que tu. Era acompañante de una de las invitadas, pero supongo que con todo el alboroto ya se habrá ido…

—Oh… —El silencio no fue incómodo como él espero. Vio a Katniss que se llevaba sus manos al cuello. La miró como posaba una cadena de oro en sus manos y se acercaba hasta él, le agarró la mano y Finnick sintió el tacto suave. Katniss le colocó la cadena en su mano y la cerró—. Esa cadena vale mucho, será más que suficiente para que puedas pagar tu libertad.

—No, no… —Se quedó congelado al ver que ella le daba un beso en la mejilla e iniciaba su camino a la salida de la iglesia.

Finnick no la detuvo, aunque quiso correr detrás de ella, y se quedó observando como ella desaparecía de su vista.

La cadena no parecía tener simbolismo que detallara el romanticismo, solo era algo muy costoso, una cadena que era para presumir.

Y él iba aprovechar ese obsequio de ella. Tenía la vaga sensación de que no iba a ser la única vez en que vería a Katniss Everdeen, pagaría su libertad y la buscaría.


End file.
